


Running Around

by Maksvell



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: A series of short, mostly unrelated stories that are set around the same time as one another give or take a few days or a few months.





	1. Paranoia

Kevin’s eyes have been following them since they walked in the front door, Kevin sits in his secure station at the checkout watching them, he knows, he feels it, they’re up to something, it’s only a matter of time. And when it does happen he’ll have probable cause. Eddy approaches the checkout first. He hands Kevin a couple of dollars in exchange for a bag of tortilla chips. Only a matter of time. The other two Eds nearly leave, only for Kevin to stop them.

“Don’t think that i’m not onto your game.”  
“Excuse me?”, retorts Double D.  
“I know what you three are up to empty your pockets.”

Kevin’s manager yells at him and tells him to stop harrassing the customers. The two Eds leave and Kevin returns to the checkout counter.

It’s 9:13 now, Kevin locks up the store and he does a look around the parking lot he sees the familiar silhouette of a van, the Eds’ van. So this is their game? They’re going to rob the store when he leaves, they’re stepping up. Kevin goes to the back of the store where he keeps a golf club hidden away, in case anything like this happens. He raises the metal club above his head and charges at the van, when he gets close to it he wails on it with extreme force, smashing open the windshield and putting a massive dent in the van’s hood. He eventually becomes tired and stops. In doing this he notices that the van looks nothing like the one that belongs to the Eds, it lacks it’s blue colours, it’s flame decals, and it’s teardrop shaped window. 

Kevin’s panicking now, he’s just damaged an innocent person’s van. He drops the club and races to his car and peels out of the parking lot. As he speeds down the road and into his cul-de-sac he tries to collect himself.

“Everythings fine,”, he tells himself, unsure of whether or not it is fine.  
“Nobody knows that it was me.”, he doesn't know that.  
His car eventually slows to a halt in front of his house, he enters the house and slowly marches upstairs to his room in order to not awaken his father. He lays down on his bed contemplating what he’s done, how he let his paranoia get the best of him yet again. Then a funny thought creeps into his head. I’m going to stop this a the source. He sneaks out of his house and into the backyard of the one who is the cause of his suffering, the one who caused him to become so paranoid. Eddy.  
He finds that the door that leads to Eddy’s room is unlocked.  
“Heheh, sweet.”  
Kevin gently slides open the door, but before he can enter the room he sees a bright flash of light and he’s knocked onto his back. Blood pours from his broken purple bruised nose, Eddy stands over the injured teen with a baseball bat. His smug expression slowly turning into a horrified expression.  
“Double D, C’mere I think that i fucked up.”  
The ski cap wearing Ed appears next to Eddy, a hand on his chin as he assesses the situation. He gets in close, his index finger runs along the bridge of Kevin’s nose. Kevin groans in pain, blood continues to spill from his nose.  
“Any idea what he was doing in your yard?”  
“Not a clue.”  
“Son of a bitch i’ll kill you.”  
“Kevin please remain calm,” Edd turns and whispers in Eddy’s ear. 

Kevin awakens at the checkout counter, he pulls two tampons out of his nostrils and is immediately struck by the overwhelming smell of rum that stains his clothes. He tries to move but knocks over several empty bottles of liquor that appear to be scattered around his workstation, he trips and lands on top of a few of the bottles, however before he can get up he hears the familiar ringing of the bell, that alerts him to whenever someone has entered the store. The boss stands above his, a disappointed expression chiseled into his flabby face, he yells at Kevin, screaming at him to leave, got get out of the gas station.


	2. Cigars, Explosives, and a Lot of Needless Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Kankers are commissioned to destroy the abandoned house, they dick around, things go wrong, very very wrong.
> 
> This Chapter was commissioned by FreightTrainFrank
> 
> I hope it is to your liking.

Lee laid various explosives throughout the house, they had planned to do this the week following this one, but fortunately the received an offer that they couldn’t refuse, the owner of the abandoned house offered the three sisters a couple hundred dollars to destroy the building, Marie patrolled the building making sure that everything was secure chomping on a fat cigar as she swishes her long bluenette hair about.  
“Marie! Knock it the hell of, do you want to die?’  
“Was that a threat?”  
“No but if you drop that cigar and the house catches fire, it’s going to take all of us with it.”  
“You gotta live in the moment Lee if it’s our time to go it’s our time to go.”  
“Yeah, but when we go I don’t want it to be because my sister is compelled to smoke a massive cancer stick.”  
“Bite me.”  
As they bicker they walk past May and Marie decides to put out her cigar on her sister’s helmet. She retaliates by tackling her and scratching at her with her lime coloured finger nails.  
“I’ll fucking kill you!”  
Marie laughs and kicks her sister off of her, and relights her cigar as she starts to walk away. May picks herself up and lets out a massive howl as she tackles her sister, knocking the cigar from her lips.  
“Shit shit shit, everybody out OUT!”  
The floor catches fire as the three sisters sprint away from the house. The Kankers stare up at the house as it is consumed by fire.  
“What the fuck wasn’t it supposed to explode?”  
Their eyes widen as the entire neighborhood is shaken by the explosion. They quickly duck behind the fence before they can be shredded by shards of glass and wood shrapnel.

The sisters go to the crater that the abandoned house once sat upon, they sit at the edge of the pit, lee has her hand on her chin, she’s studying it. 

“How deep wouldja say it is?”  
“Dunno about seven feet give or take.”

Lee smacks her sister on the back of her head causing her to drop her cigar. Marie turns to her.  
“Now go get it.”  
“Why should i get it?”  
“It’s fifteen dollars, that’s just wasteful.”  
“Well you better get climbing.”  
“May you go get it.”  
“Why should i get it, it’s your cigar.”

The two begin to grapple one another causing the ground to loosen beneath them, Lee starts to laugh only for it to be cut short by her sisters dragging her into the crater with them.


End file.
